<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do That Again I Dare You by ultimate_pessimist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258779">Do That Again I Dare You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_pessimist/pseuds/ultimate_pessimist'>ultimate_pessimist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Phantom thieves mentioned, Vague, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_pessimist/pseuds/ultimate_pessimist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That one scene where the phantom thieves thought that Ryuji was dead but was fine, buuuuut! I did this fic that makes it seem like our Protag is upset about it and well has an unexpected fate afterwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do That Again I Dare You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked slowly, my steps ever so silent that one wouldn't be able to hear it, staring blankly at the yellow hair male named, Ryuji, who of course was unscathed nor dead from being way too close to death's eyes.</p><p>______</p><p>______</p><p>"Ryuji." I extended my hand, the rain heavily pouring merciless down us, the water in a frantic mess against the faded orange raft. "Here, let me help you into the raft." Ryuji didn't take my hand as he stared off into the distance.</p><p>"Ryuji."</p><p>"Ryuji?" I said again in a confused tone. Just as time went fast to the eye, I saw him run upwards of the building that was about to sink into the chaotic water. "Ryuji!" I exclaimed, trying to get out the raft yet the others kept me back.</p><p>______</p><p>______</p><p>Yet, I pulled the top of his shirt collar with one arm as the other was curled up in a tight balled-up fist. </p><p><em>stop</em>.</p><p>I clenched my teeth together, my left fist feeling like they were going numb from the force I was applying to them.</p><p>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>STop!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>STOP!</em>
</p><p>I stared into his brown shocked eyes with my grey ones in outrage. The team terrifyingly silent threw the whole ideal, too shocked from the action I was doing. Hell, I wouldn’t blame them, I don’t even know what I’m doing.</p><p>"Hey...uh, can you put m-"  "Try that again," I said in a low growl.</p><p>
  <em>Stop.You’re scaring him.</em>
</p><p>He stilled under my grip on his collar as his voice nervously spoke, "L-look. I'm sorry, alright! I didn't mean to worry you guys so much! I just thought t-that if I ran to that building, I might have caused the storm to stop."</p><p><em>He only wanted to- No</em>.</p><p>I only glanced at him angrily too much in a hated faze to come up with the right words.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ren,” he said finally.  “...”</p><p>I glanced to the side, and with a heavy sigh I let go of him. I stepped backwards, my eyes center to the ground. It was quiet, a very intense quiet I was used to.</p><p>Argh.</p><p>I leaned forward gripping my sides before falling down to my knees inevitably. I felt warmness surround my stomach before feeling it come out from my mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Was this….blood?</em>
</p><p>I was on the ground barely registering anything but one thought came to mind,<em>I was going to die soon</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I was going to die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Die.</em>
</p><p>I grinned at that as I slowly succumbed to the darkness.</p><p>Waking up to a light shining heavily down upon me, I slowly adjusted to the light realizing that I was in the hospital. "Huh?" I made a move to get up before regretting the action as I felt my abdominal in pain. I glanced around my room to see the familiar blonde hair who too caught my glaze.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I got angry at you. I don't know what came over me..." I mumbled to Ryuji, moments after the unbreakable silence, my arm now covering part of my face as I laid back down. "I'm such a jerk for trying to hurt one of my friends. Go ahead yell at me, punch me, something so that we're both even."</p><p>"What?! Look, as much as I want to yell at you, I don't want to hurt you! It'll just make me feel like a total jerk too."</p><p>I felt my eyes start to water, clearly touched by his words. I laugh tiredly. "You're so weird Ryuji."</p><p>"Huh?! What do you mean I'm weird?!"</p><p>I sighed,"Why did I ever get such good friends that I simply don't deserve?" I shook my head. "Nevermind. Forget it."</p><p><em>I felt weak. I feel so tired. So very tired</em>.</p><p>I removed my arm around my face and noticed that it was all blurry around me. </p><p>
  <em>You're dying.</em>
</p><p>"Ryuji. Do that again, I dare you and I'll be the one to kill you," I said coldly before smiling.</p><p>"I'm sor--" </p><p>I closed my eyes welcoming the sweet cold darkness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wake up! You can't--!!!" </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh no! Akira-- no wait, Ren-Joker-- uh... My son!! Wait. You get the joke already so I'm not going to continue it. Anyway, I'm finna get back to writing since I miss this and well seeing you guys. Welp, see ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>